Quatre
by Sandou
Summary: [Shika x Tema] Quatre a besoin d'argent. Shikamaru est forcé de prendre des vacances. L'agent K... leur veux du mal. L'étoile du désert, un but commun ?


**Auteur** : Sandou  
**Bêta-readeur** : Wiki-love  
**Titre** : Quatre  
**Genre** : Romance/Action - UA  
**Rating** : Tout public  
**Disclaimer** : Idée de base : RTT, Personnages : Naruto de Masachi Kishimoto, Étoile du désert : possesseur actuel inconnu.  
**Paring** : ShikaTema

.

« AGUEUH ! J'regardais RTT (avec Kad Merad, si, si :D !) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire x). Voilà ! »

.

Couverte de sa tenue noire près du corps, Quatre se laissa glisser de sa corde après avoir ouvert la lucarne. Elle ne toucha pas terre, et se décrocha en se posant sur un placard grand en hauteur. Quatre regarda chaque recoin et sortit de la poudre pour en déverser partout au sol autour d'elle. C'est là qu'elle vit les rayons verts presque transparents qui balayaient la pièce uniquement au sol. Elle soupira, _emmerdeur de riche_ ! Quatre sauta alors agilement sur une table puis sur une autre un peu plus basse et s'approcha des tableaux pour les décrocher, cherchant celui qui...

Et elle le trouva, celui qui cachait un coffre aux dimensions ridicules.

.

« M'enfin, m'man, je suis à peine majeur. Tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Si, bien sûr que si. J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir ne rien faire ici. Tu suis le cours de la bourse depuis tellement longtemps, tu t'es fait de l'argent et tu refuses toujours de quitter la maison. C'est insupportable !

- Alors c'est ça, tu vas me mettre à la porte ?!

- Oui, mon lapin, il faut que tu te motives un peu. Offre-toi des vacances ! »

Puis la porte claqua, se rouvrit quelques secondes, laissant le temps à une valise de sortir et se referma pour de bon.

Shikamaru Nara, habitant de Konoha, Japon, resta ébahit face à la porte de son ancienne maison. Sa vie allait changer. Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

« Une place pour Paris, en vol direct, s'il vous plait. »

Blonde, les cheveux remontés en quatre chignons éclatés et les yeux vert forêt, Quatre attendit qu'on lui annonce que sa réservation de dernière minute serait possible.

« Il reste quelque place en classe économique, je vous y mets ? »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna quelques minutes plus tard, son billet en main.

.

« Bonjour, votre prochain avion part pour où ? »

L'hôtesse de caisse haussa un sourcil, le fronça et se concentra sur son ordinateur.

« Le prochain vol au départ est pour Paris.

- Très bien, je veux une place pour Paris, pour le prochain vol, bien sûr. »

L'hôtesse se questionna alors, les gens qui partaient pour les vols aussi rapidement avaient forcément quelque chose à cacher.

« A quel nom ?

- Shikamaru Nara. »

.

« Chier ! Fais chier ! »

Neji Hyûga hurla plus fort, retournant encore et encore sa maison pour y retrouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Merde ! »

Son souffle se saccada et il attrapa son cellulaire d'un coup : « Passez-moi K, je veux parler à l'Agent K. C'est une mission niveau 1. »

_Etoile du désert_. Salope !

.

L'étoile du désert était une des plus belle pierre au monde, cinquante carats et un scintillement des plus magnifiques. A une époque, ce diamant avait appartenu à l'un des plus éminents personnages d'Arabie. Puis il lui avait été dérobé et le dérobeur fut volé, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Mais Neji Hyûga avait tout de même fini par le récupérer dans le plus grand secret. Et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que, comme les autres, il n'en disposait plus. Et le pire, c'était cette jolie carte de visite imprimée sur papier transparent où _avec tout son amour_, numéro _Quatre_ lui annonçait qu'elle lui retirait ce bijou.

.

L'Agent K arriva quelques minutes plus tard sous l'aspect d'une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants. Elle se présenta à Neji Hyûga et il lui annonça clairement qu'elle avait carte blanche pour retrouver Quatre et rapporter sa pierre.

L'Agent K se souvint alors de ses années en école d'espionnage. Il y avait cette fille, cette blonde aux allures pédantes qui avait toujours de bons résultats et qui n'hésitait pas à accaparer l'attention de tout le monde. Elle se faisait surnommer numéro Quatre. Quatre comme le nombre de petites couettes qu'elle se faisait aux cheveux.

Temari Sawaon, meilleure élève de sa promotion qui avait décidé, une fois son diplôme obtenu, de tout abandonné et de fuir avec sa petite amie du moment.

Quatre, c'était décidément elle.

.

Encore une demi-heure et elle serait en route pour Paris et ses problèmes s'envoleraient. Numéro Quatre, Temari, tourna encore une fois la tête, s'attendant à tout moment à voir quelqu'un l'arrêter pour vol avec effraction. Et c'est alors qu'elle tournait une énième fois sur elle-même qu'elle la vit. Cette fille avec sa jolie poitrine et ses jambes à damner un saint. Karin Mueka, toujours seconde, jamais première. Son cœur s'affola. Si elle était là, avec son arbalète format poche cachée sous sa veste (parce que oui, même de loin, elle voyait bien l'arme) ce n'était sûrement pas pour rendre une visite de courtoisie à un ami. La blonde regarda autour d'elle, scrutant une échappatoire. Elle vit alors un jeune homme aux cheveux remontés affalé sur un banc, les jambes ballantes et les bras derrière le dos du meuble.

_Surprise !_

Quatre enleva ses élastiques de cheveux, secoua sa crinière et s'installa à côté de lui. _Mince !_ Il dormait en plus ! Profitant de cela, elle s'installa tout contre lui alors qu'elle voyait l'Agent K s'avancer dans sa direction. Ses cheveux devant la figure, elle agrippa le torse de l'homme et le caressa en laissant passer la rousse devant elle.

.

C'était plutôt agréable comme sensation, une douce caresse sur son torse le mettait forcément de bonne humeur. Et puis ces cheveux qui lui caressaient le bas du ventre (parce qu'évidement, son haut était trop court...) lui donnait des sensations agréables dans tout le corps. Puis d'un coup, tout s'en alla et il ouvrit les paupières. _Dommage_.

Les yeux de la blonde qu'il vit en ouvrant les siens se firent énormes et il recula. Le crâne embué, Shikamaru se demanda un long moment s'il la connaissait puis se rappela qu'elle ressemblait à cette femme dans le _FHM_ du mois dernier en page centrale. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'il la fixait bizarrement.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

- P-pardon quoi ? »

Il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi un top modèle comme elle s'approcherait de lui, se poserait contre lui et s'excuserait ?

« Vous voyez cette fille, indiqua la blonde en pointant une rousse aux allures de _Lara Croft_. C'est mon ex petite-amie. Et je refuse qu'elle me voie, mais elle n'arrête pas de me suivre. Donc je me suis fait passer pour votre petite amie le temps qu'elle s'éloigne. »

Tout s'expliquait. Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir. _Drôle de gonzesse_.

.

Bien sûr, numéro Quatre avait pris l'avion. Paris en plus, eh bien elle en avait des moyens. K, Karin, toucha sa veste pour se rassurer et sentit son arme de prédilection. Elle avait au moins la chance d'avoir un patron qui lui permettait de passer sans encombre les portiques de sécurité. Un appel se fit et elle comprit que l'avion pour Paris était prêt à partir. Et elle se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement en laissant un dernier message à Hyûga Neji.

_Prends avion pour Roissy-Charles de Gaule. Appel en arrivant._

.

Temari, numéro Quatre, s'installa et découvrit avec une surprise non-dissimulée que l'homme contre qui elle s'était posée tout à l'heure serait son voisin de voyage.

« Ah, re-bonjour, la salua-t-il. »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et quand elle aperçut Karin Mueka s'approcher, attrapa Shikamaru Nara (puisque c'était bien lui) par la nuque et l'embrassa en tentant de cacher son visage. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que K les dépasse et sentit les lèvres du jeune homme répondre au baiser. Se disant qu'après tout, il le regretterait, le laissa faire encore un peu en profitant elle aussi de cet échange.

.

Quand elle l'avait accroché, Shikamaru n'avait pas sut comment réagir. Puis après il avait vu l'ex petite-amie de la blonde et avait compris pourquoi elle faisait ça. Et, quand Nara s'était aperçu qu'elle n'était plus dans leur champ de vision, ses lèvres avaient déjà commencées à répondre à l'appel de celles de sa voisine. Et puis elle ne l'avait pas arrêté et ils avaient continué jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle s'éloigne de lui en le remerciant.

« C'est... hum, tout naturel. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il détourna le regard pour ne plus voir les lèvres goûteuses de la blonde.

.

Il était quand même mignon ce garçon à toujours rougir au moindre geste qu'elle faisait. Et puis, comme voisin d'avion il n'était pas tellement pénible.

« Je suis T... Tayuya Oegi. »

Autant être sympathique avec lui si elle devait l'avoir à ses côtés durant tout le trajet.

« Shikamaru. Nara. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

.

Karin avait envie de fumer. Une fichue envie d'aspirer une bouffée de nicotine. Et elle ne le pourrait pas. Pas tant qu'elle serait dans l'avion et onze heures de voyage ça ne pardonnait pas. Elle se décida alors à regarder le décollage de l'avion en se disant que Temari finirait bien par aller aux toilettes juste derrière et qu'elle la verrait alors.

_La patience est une vertu_. Et Agent K en disposait.

.

Au bout de trois heures de voyage, Temari sentit sa vessie sur le point d'exploser. Elle tourna la tête vers les toilettes et vit l'un des bras bronzé de son _ex petite-amie_ posé sur un accoudoir. Blonde se tourna alors vers Shikamaru Nara.

« Hum... Shikamaru, je... oh, comment pourrais-je vous demander ça... ?

- Eh bien allez-y, je ne vais pas vous mordre, avança-t-il sans savoir ce qu'elle lui demanderait.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes. Mais il y a mon ex, juste là, pointa-t-elle. »

Shikamaru sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et annonça qu'il avait une solution : ils iraient ensemble.

.

« Oh, mais pas de _cette_ façon, s'excusa Nara en voyant les rougeurs de Tayuya. Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'à la porte et on repartira ensemble. »

Elle approuva et ils se levèrent l'un derrière l'autre, Shikamaru devant. Il vit _Lara Croft_ et se bloqua devant elle pendant que Tayuya passait puis il continua sans que la rousse ne s'étonne pour se placer derrière le rideau qui cachait l'entrée des WC.

« Merci encore. »

Puis elle s'enferma dans les toilettes.

Quand elle sortit, ils utilisèrent le même stratagème sans se demander pourquoi les passagers à bord les regardaient bizarrement. Shikamaru comprit enfin et se gratta le front. Un couple qui s'embrasse puis qui va aux toilettes ensemble. Rien de plus embêtant. Evidemment.

.

Cinq heures plus tard, une nouvelle envie la prit. Mais comme Shikamaru dormait, elle ne le réveilla pas, estimant que Karin avait sûrement baissé sa garde. Elle se posa, fit ce qu'elle avait à faire et sortit de la pièce doucement. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce fut l'Agent K qui l'accueillit et son réflexe premier fut de refermer la porte. La rousse la bloqua, l'ouvrit en grand et pointa son arbalète contre le front de Temari.

« Alors Quatre, comment ça s'passe pour toi en ce moment ? Tu n'aurais pas commis un petit forfait dernièrement ? »

Elle avait vraiment de belles formes cette rousse. Avec ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à être serrées... Blonde sentit une bouffée de chaleur la prendre de court et répliqua : « Moi, rien du tout. Mais je pourrais savoir ce que tu fabriques avec ça ? C'est très contondant, tu sais ?

- Oh, numéro Quatre, ne me dit pas ça alors que tu utilises ce fichu éventail en ferraille pour eunuquer tous les hommes qui te barrent la route.

- _Numéro quatre_ ? C'est quoi ça, fit Temari. Ton nom de code... ?

- Temari, voyons, ne fait pas l'enfant. L'étoile du désert, tu dois me la rendre. Ca me ficherait en l'air de te tuer. »

Karin soupira et blonde en profita pour attraper l'arbalète. Dans un silence religieux, la rousse envoya la tranche de sa main dans l'épaule de Temari qui se défendit en sortant une baguette de fer. Blonde la déplia dans un bruit métallique, laissant apparaître un éventail qu'elle pointa sur Karin. Puis Shikamaru arriva sans crier gare.

.

Au premier abord, Tayuya et son ex avaient l'air de se serrer dans les bras. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'arbalète plaquée contre le ventre de la blonde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? »

_Lara Croft_ poussa Tayuya et attrapa le brun pour lui serrer la nuque.

« Tu me la donnes et je lui laisse la vie sauve. »

Shikamaru préféra en rester là et balança son coude dans les côtes de la rousse. La rousse qui, dans un geste de trop, fit s'ouvrir le sas et voler la porte dans les airs.

.

Le reste se passa en quelques secondes. Karin envoya Shikamaru à l'extérieur le faisant tomber sans qu'une protestation n'ait le temps d'atteindre ses lèvres puis elle attrapa un sac de parachute et annonça à la blonde que ce n'était pas fini. Puis Temari, voyant les hôtesses approcher, attrapa un autre parachute et fonça en piqué. Cet imbécile de brun ne devait pas mourir dans de si bêtes circonstances.

.

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles. Shikamaru tentait vainement de se rattraper. Mais comme rien ne pouvait lui être utile, il préféra faire la planche pour freiner un tout petit peu sa mort. Ca lui donnerait au moins le temps de crier comme un dingue. Puis il la vit, une fusée blonde qui virait droit sur lui, comme si elle savait comment faire pour l'atteindre. Elle se redressa un peu et attrapa le Nara qui la reconnut. Comment avait-elle réussit ce prodige ? Il se le promit, s'il s'en sortait il lirait toute la documentation possible sur le parachutisme et le _free-fly_. Tayuya lui enlaça le corps, se plaçant de telle sorte qu'il était collé à elle. Et elle déclencha le parachute. _Sauvé !_

Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on leur tirait dessus avec... des flèches ?!

.

Temari grogna, cette conne de Karin ne se serait pas arrêtée là, évidemment. Une flèche perça le parachute, suivit de trois autres qui en firent de même et la descente se fit plus rapide. Alors Temari décida qu'il était temps d'activer celui de secours. Leur déclivité reprit et ils tombèrent en plein champ de sable.

_Chier_ ! Tunisie, la poisse.

.

Sa bouche se remplit de sable et il comprit avec horreur qu'ils venaient de toucher le sol et que c'était loin d'être agréable. Il se releva avec difficulté alors que Tayuya était déjà debout, prête à repartir.

« On doit s'en aller, maintenant. »

Elle lui attrapa la main mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Comment ça _On_ ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! C'était pas votre ex, ça non. Je comprends pas tout, mais cette femme, elle voulait vous tuer, pas vous violer ! »

Violer était peut-être un mot trop fort mais enfin bon...

« Ecoute, Nara. »

Ouh, elle était devenue hargneuse d'un coup.

« Cette fille c'est Karin Mueka, quand nous étions en école d'espionnage...

- En école d'espionnage ?

- La ferme, merde ! Là-bas j'étais toujours première, Karin toujours deuxième.

- Et tu (il la vit tilter à ce tutoiement) voudrais me faire croire que c'est pour ça qu'elle essayait de te tuer. Moi j'ai bien compris que c'était plutôt pour quelque chose que tu possèdes. _Tu me la donnes et je lui laisse la vie sauve_. C'était quoi ce La ? »

.

S'ils ne partaient pas très vite, Karin viendrait et elle les tuerait d'un coup de flèche bien placé. Elle commença à s'énerver.

« Je-je vous expliquerais. Mais pas maintenant. En restant ici on court le risque de se faire tirer dessus. La ville n'est pas loin, je l'ai vu en sautant. »

Cette fois-ci, il ne protesta pas et elle soupira de soulagement. En ville, ils louèrent une chambre avec l'argent que la fille avait de caché dans son soutien-gorge (Shikamaru et l'hôte n'avaient pas sut comment prendre ce fait) et s'y installèrent sans plus sortir. Auparavant, elle avait demandé dans un français quasiment parfait si l'hôte pouvait leur trouver deux place en bateau jusqu'au port de Marseille il avait promis de faire au mieux mais que les places ne seraient disponibles que dans deux jours.

« Et maintenant ? »

Installé sur le lit, Shikamaru Nara la regarda pendant qu'elle envoyait un message avec son téléphone portable à onde satellite.

« Maintenant on attend de pouvoir retourner en France et on se sépare. »

.

Sans comprendre pourquoi cette phrase lui pinça le cœur. Après toutes ces péripéties, ils allaient se séparer. _C'est carrément triste_, pensa-t-il.

« Tayuya (elle ne réagit pas et il se répéta jusqu'à se qu'elle se tourne vers lui). Ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou et bafouilla qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à douter et elle abdiqua.

« Je... non C'est vrai. Mais je ne vous donnerais pas mon nom.

- Juste le prénom alors ? osa-t-il.

- Temari. C'est ça mon prénom. »

Il lui sourit et se laissa aller à dormir sur le lit puant de l'hôtel.

.

Karin avait les joues rouges de son trajet. Contrairement aux deux autres, son parachute n'avait pas fonctionné correctement et elle avait été emmenée bien plus loin. En arrivant dans cet hôtel, elle avait demandé une chambre, et, malgré le fait qu'il lui ait donné les prix, elle n'avait pas tout de suite payé l'hôte et était allée dans sa chambre. Neji Hyûga n'avait pas arrêté d'appeler comme en témoignait son téléphone. Elle se décida alors à l'appeler à son tour.

« Ici Agent K. Au rapport.

- _Très bien_, annonça la voix de Neji Hyûga au téléphone. _Allez-y_.

- Numéro Quatre a pris un avion pour Paris. Mais... avec un contre-temps de malheur, nous avons du accoster en Tunisie, mentit la rousse. Et c'est là que je l'ai perdue de vue. Mais comme elle se dirigeait vers Paris, je suppose qu'un de vos agents personnels pourrait attendre là-bas à l'aéroport de Roissy. »

Il lui accorda sa demande et ils raccrochèrent à l'unisson.

.

Shikamaru prenait vraiment toute la place. Mais elle lui devait bien ça, si ça repoussait le fait qu'elle doive s'expliquer avec lui au sujet du diamant... Le lit lui sembla tellement étroit qu'elle se colla à lui dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber. Il grogna et se retourna vers elle en n'ouvrant qu'un oeil.

« Je veux bien croire que je suis attirant, mais j'ai chaud, l'air n'est pas climatisé ici. »

En effet, son front perlait de petites gouttes de sueur et elle sentait le haut du Nara tout collant. Il retira la couverture de son corps et elle put voir à quel point il avait chaud, son T-shirt lui collait à la peau et contre toute attente elle put voir qu'il n'était pas aussi gringalet qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Vous devriez peut-être prendre une douche alors, proposa Temari.

- Je n'ai rien pour me changer.

- Eh bien demain matin nous irons au marché vous en acheter alors. »

Il acquiesça et referma les yeux, son visage tourné vers elle.

Mignon. Mais même comme ça il prenait encore toute la place ! Alors elle continua à le coller jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.

.

Il faisait terriblement chaud s'indigna Shikamaru pour lui-même. C'était insupportable, et ça l'empêchait de dormir, lui qui adorait somnoler dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Elle avait accaparé une de ses jambes en mettant la sienne dessus et sa main restait sur son torse à lui. Une chaleur le prit et il se leva, la réveillant par la même occasion.

« Merde, Nara, quelle heure est-il ? »

Il regarda l'horloge mécanique : Midi seize. Quand même... Ils avaient beaucoup dormi tout compte fait. Il lui répondit et après s'être remis les chaussures pleines de sable, descendirent en demandant où se trouvait le supermarché le plus proche. Le concierge leur indiqua alors un marché ouvert, le seul du coin en fait.

.

Temari lui montra un haut ample et léger qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. En plus il avait des goûts de chiotte ! Elle haussa les épaules et se prit deux hauts faits d'un tissu aéré, des sous-vêtements (dans le dos de Shikamaru bien sûr) et un short de randonné à peine féminin. Elle paya le marchand et se retourna vers le Nara qui ne semblait pas décider. Elle trancha net en prenant un sac, des chemises de tourisme, des chaussettes et quelques caleçons qu'elle estimait être à sa taille.

« Voilà, c'est fait. Simple. »

Et elle referma le tout dans le sac précédemment acheté.

.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et Shikamaru se jeta sous le jet d'eau tiède. Il réprima un gémissement de joie qui aurait peut-être déplut aux oreilles de la blonde. Le bonheur l'enivra alors. La chaleur de ce pays lui devenait insupportable et un peu de fraîcheur lui faisait vraiment du bien. La porte s'ouvrit et Temari s'engouffra à son tour dans la petite salle de bain heureusement séparée en deux par un rideau de douche.

« Temari, tu fais quoi ?

- Je ne retrouve plus mes hauts. »

Elle fouilla dans le tas de vêtement de Nara et s'expliqua.

« En fait vous les avez confondu avec les miens. Je suis désolée. »

Puis elle sortit. Il termina sa douche s'essuya et s'habilla, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus de haut puisque Temari était passée. Il sortit de la salle d'eau.

.

Certes, elle avait déjà vu d'autres hommes torses nus, mais c'était le premier à lui faire un effet pareil. Bien sûr, d'habitude les filles faisaient plus battre son cœur, la première à lui avoir fait tambouriner avait été Tayuya, une jolie rousse qui l'avait poussé à fuir l'établissement où elle excellait pour faire le tour du monde. Parce que Tayuya allait mourir. Un cancer trop prononcé. Alors elles avaient fuit et avaient vécu la meilleure année de leur vie avant que la rousse ne meure.

Enfin, Shikamaru était quand même un sacré bon morceau. Et ce sous-vêtement trop large le rendait encore plus craquant. Elle avait mal calculé la taille, tant mieux.

« Dites, vous faite quoi dans la vie, sinon ? »

Question anodine, mais ça la détournerait de ses envies du beau torse de Nara.

« Absolument rien. »

Cette réponse la déstabilisa mais elle enchaîna en riant. Elle observa le jeune homme s'habiller en soupirant presque de déception.

« Et vous vous êtes quand même payer des vacances ? »

Il lui expliqua alors que les vacances avaient été quelques peu forcées. Appuyant sur le fait que sa mère étai tyrannique. Temari trouvait que sa génitrice avait raison mais préféra s'abstenir de lui en faire part. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit. Encore une journée à tirer et ils seraient sortis d'affaire. Mais pour l'instant ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait comment occuper leur journée.

.

Karin sourit, dans deux heures elle serait partie. Neji Hyûga était vraiment doué pour trouver des escortes dignes de ce nom. Elle fuma une dernière cigarette dans sa chambre malgré l'interdiction formelle et s'en alla par la fenêtre. Non, elle ne payerait pas pour une nuit dans un hôtel pourri. Et dire qu'elle avait toujours ses affaires sales et pleines de sable. Elle grogna pour elle-même et s'avança jusqu'au bout de la ville. Elle enchaîna cigarette sur cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher. Cet hélicoptère était parfait, d'une souplesse étonnante. Un homme vêtu d'un costume s'avança jusqu'à elle l'invitant à prendre place dans l'appareil.

Marseille, Quatre irait forcément là-bas.

.

Elle avait pris sa douche et maintenant ses cheveux gouttaient entre ses omoplates, assise sur un coin du lit. Shikamaru resta silencieux à observer son dos pendant quelle envoyait message sur message à quelqu'un. Malgré sa fatigue, il s'approcha du dos de la blonde et posa sa main sur une de ses épaules. Temari sursauta mais le laissa faire. Puis il glissa ses doigts sur les gouttes et les essuya dans un geste délibérément lent. Elle frissonnait, il le voyait. Alors il décida de poser ses lèvres, croisant des doigts imaginaires pour qu'elle ne proteste pas. Et blonde ne protesta pas, pas au début. Pas quand il se contenta d'embrasser les perles d'eau dans son dos. Mais plutôt quand il se releva un peu pour glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Shikamaru, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Pas du tout raisonnable. »

Il s'installa derrière elle, les jambes de part et d'autre de Temari.

« Temari. Je suppose que ce serait débile. Mais après on ne se reverra plus et on aura perdu un moment sympa. »

Il posa ses mains sur les bras de la blonde et la frictionna. Elle se retourna et lui baisa la joue.

.

Insurmontable, ce gentil brun qui lui disait que ce ne serait que pour une fois. Elle s'affaissa puis partie se sécher les cheveux dans la salle de bain le temps qu'il retienne ses ardeurs. Il était super, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour… Pour quoi en fait ? Pour embrasser ce garçon qui n'attendait que ça pour aller un peu plus loin. Finalement…

Shikamaru ouvrit alors la porte et s'approcha d'elle. Il n'hésita pas un instant et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser. Blonde se rappela alors du baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés dans l'avion et réalisa que celui-ci avait une saveur différente. Il l'agrippa et passa sa main sur sa nuque pour profiter un peu plus de leur contact. Certes, demain tout serait fini. Mais pas ce soir.

.

Deuxième nuit ici, et malgré le fait qu'il soit nu, il transpirait dans ses draps. Et puis cette terrible Temari qui se collait à lui en enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes. Bien sûr, elle ne dormait pas. Ca se sentait aux caresses qu'elle laissait sur sa poitrine. Et elle restait quand même près de lui. Et puis cette nuit avait été superbe, vrai. Mais elle avait quand même ajouté que ce serait fini dès qu'ils se seraient séparés. Il grogna et la blonde stoppa tout mouvement pour retirer sa jambe et se lever.

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé ? questionna blonde en retrouvant un haut et des sous-vêtements par terre.

- Non. Mais j'avais un peu chaud. Ca m'a réveillé. »

Shikamaru la regarda s'habiller et rallumer son téléphone aux multiples fonctions. Et puis d'abord, ils fallaient qu'ils parlent tout les deux. Elle avait des explications à lui donner. Il était temps que Temari s'active.

.

« Alors, c'était quoi ce La ? »

Quatre se raidit en entendant Nara lui poser cette question. Elle avait promis. Mais elle pouvait toujours mentir. Ce serait inutile, mais Temari n'aurait pas à révéler ce qu'elle possédait de cacher dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Ce La, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de vous avouer ce que c'est. »

Temari le sentit se relever à la recherche de ses vêtements.

« Et puis cette _Lara Croft_, elle voulait récupérer ce La. Alors, dis-moi. Tu as promis.

- Très bien. »

Quatre s'appliqua à lui expliquer sans trop de détails qu'elle travaillait pour un homme, un homme avec beaucoup de moyen. Que son boulot premier n'était pas le vol mais l'espionnage et qu'elle avait finalement accepté parce qu'il lui avait servi une prime en plus. Temari parla d'un diamant, ne citant pas son nom. Elle continua en disant que l'homme qu'elle avait volé avait engagé un ex-agent du gouvernement reconverti dans le tir de précision. Elle évita tout de même de lui dire que le tir de précision consistait à être un sniper perfectionniste.

« C'est stupide ! clama Shikamaru une fois les explications faites. Je savais bien que je n'étais qu'un objet à tes yeux. Mais ça, ça dépasse tout. Je me suis fais embarquer dans une histoire à la limite de la Mafia. »

Temari retint un sourire quand il fit allusion à la Mafia. Aucun rapport en fait, puisque la Mafia était plus familiale.

« Alors je suis désolée.

- Et qui est-ce qui t'envoie des messages à tout bout de champ ? »

Ca c'était privé. Alors elle ne répondit pas.

.

Ce bateau était parfait pour une balade. Le mouvement des vagues le berçait continuellement et il commença à s'endormir tout en réfléchissant à blonde. Fichue blonde oui !

Elle l'avait fourré dans un horrible pétrin. Cette sauvage de Karin-_Lara Croft_ avait tenté de le tuer, à deux reprises : en le balançant par dessus bord (il espérait que les passagers n'avaient pas eu trop de problèmes) et en lui tirant des flèches bien aiguisées dans son moyen de transport de sauvetage. Enfin, il avait quand même eu le droit d'embrasser Temari, trois fois seulement en tout. _Dommage_. Au moins, elle lui avait laissé de l'argent pour qu'il appelle du secours d'urgence (sa mère, un ami, n'importe qui pouvant lui retrouver sa valise et lui laisser accès à son compte-bancaire) et puisse aller sur Paris au plus vite (avec un peu de chance elle lui avait laissé assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse dormir à l'hôtel).

Il grogna. Chienne de vie oui !

.

Enfin, Quatre avait un réseau sans besoin satellite. Alors elle s'empressa d'appeler une personne importante, plus même que son patron vénal. C'était la famille, ses frangins. Elle en avait deux. Deux frères. L'un était plutôt normal, assez bien intégré dans la société, après tout, à vingt deux ans, il le fallait bien. Puis il y avait l'autre. Une source gigantesque de problèmes, un vrai délinquant. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Temari de prendre des nouvelles d'eux.

Alors elle les appela et quand on lui répondit, un sourire lui barra la visage.

.

Et ce téléphone ! Ce téléphone de malheur qu'elle ne quittait jamais ! Quand elle se décida à appeler, Shikamaru la fixa, elle passait d'une expression pensive à la limite de la consternation à un sourire ravageur qui le fit presque chavirer. Et pourtant ce sourire ne lui était pas adressé. Elle enroulait ses cheveux autour de son doigt en parlant à son cellulaire. Shikamaru pinça les lèvres. C'était une véritable injustice tout ça.

Temari raccrocha et il s'installa à côté d'elle, sur un banc face à la mer.

« Tu me ferais des confessions, à moi ?

- Mais... (Elle hésita, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette question.) Je ne sais pas. Quel genre de confession ?  
- Sur qui est cette personne à qui tu envoies des messages, et que tu as appelé aussi ? »

Elle se mit à lui rire au nez, lui tapota la cuisse et décida de l'ignorer.

'Fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

.

Ce bateau, c'était forcément celui qu'avait pris Quatre. Agent K fixa l'accostage du véhicule et regarda les passagers descendre. Des touristes, des enfants touristes, des asiatiques touristes, des tunisiens touristes et puis Eux. Temari et ce gars bizarre qu'elle avait jeté de l'avion. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait sauvé ? A part faire le poids mort, il ne servait pas à grand chose. Et elles avaient bien appris à l'école que mettre ses sentiments de côté était primordial pour la réussite de la mission, qu'importe son but.

Elle pouffa pour elle-même et les regarda pendant qu'ils se parlaient. Puis ils se séparèrent, la blonde rentrant dans une voiture qui semblait l'attendre pour rouler directement vers l'intérieur de la ville. Elle observa le brun la tête enfoncée entre les épaules et les mains dans les poches, il n'était pas ravi de leur séparation. Hum, très intéressant.

.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi sœurette »

Temari attrapa la bouteille sous le siège passager et regarda son interlocuteur

« Oh, tu sais Kankurô, j'ai subit pas mal de chose depuis cette nuit chez Hyûga, souffla-t-elle avant de boire.

- Ah, il pouffa. En à peine une journée et demie ? »

Quatre le frappa à l'épaule. Puis elle posa sa joue contre son épaule.

« Et sinon, Est-ce que Gaara va bien ? »

Parce qu'évidemment, Kankurô était son frère, le plus âgé des deux. Donc Gaara était l'autre, le perturbé affectif qui repoussait la faute en frappant les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

« Il a été arrêté pour coup et blessure. Encore. Une semaine en cellule, tu diras merci à ton contact.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es venu me chercher personnellement, sourit la blonde. Adorable petit bout d'amour qui profite de l'arrestation de son frère. »

Il lui indiqua les billets de train et ils se rendirent à la gare, pressés par le fait que le train devait partir dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Plus que six heures de voyage et l'étoile du désert serait de retour entre de bonnes mains.

.

« Je voudrais un billet pour Paris, un train couchette surtout. »

Shikamaru laissa faire l'hôtesse et récupéra son billet après avoir payé. Encore trois heures à tirer et il partirait. Il avait appelé sa mère qui lui avait annoncé que perdre ses valises n'était pas si grave et qu'elle ne ferait que lui envoyer un colis avec des preuves de son identité et la carte bancaire de secours qu'elle gardait pour les grands problèmes. Evidemment, Nara n'avait pas parlé du fait qu'il s'était perdu à Marseille parce qu'on avait tenté de le trucider à coup de fléchettes en métal à pointe aussi extra-fine que des haricots verts.

Il sortit de la gare et partit se promener en attendant que son train arrive. Mais à peine avait-il tourné à l'angle d'une rue plutôt sombre qu'on lui sauta dessus. Pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés en sentant le coup venir. _Lara Croft_ et ses petites pointes lui sommait de rester plaqué contre le mur.

« Alors mon petit, on s'est fait larguer ? »

.

Blonde s'étira en sortant de son wagon. Elle embrassa son frère sur le front quand ils se séparèrent : Kankurô devait être de retour à Suna dans les plus brefs délais pour le jugement de son petit frère. Vivement que Gaara soit majeur !

Quatre se dirigea alors vers le métro, l'hôtel Saint Honoré ne se trouverait pas en deux secondes. Passer du douzième au huitième arrondissement s'annonçait être une véritable partie de plaisir. Et dire que dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait pris des photos de la gare de Lyon. Pas cool. Elle frauda puis attrapa une rame de métro qui se ferma juste après son passage.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle était là où elle devait être. Face à l'hôtel. Puis son téléphone vibra et c'est un message d'onde courte qu'elle se mit à lire.

_Shikamaru Nara est vraiment très sympathique, un peu nerveux sur les bords mais au moins, il ne bouge pas beaucoup. Tu as cinq minutes pour me remettre l'étoile du désert. On se retrouve au bistrot du coin de la rue ;)._

Agent K. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle. Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir accès à un système _bluetooth_ pour lui envoyer un message ? Sa respiration se saccada. Que devait-elle faire ?

_Merde !_

C'était un partage entre l'argent qu'elle méritait pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et l'homme avec qui elle avait passé une nuit magique.

.

« Dommage qu'il fasse si frais. S'il avait fait plus beau on aurait pu se retrouver en terrasse et j'aurai pu fumer un coup. »

Karin attendit une réponse mais son compagnon de table ne répondit pas, tendu toujours plus. Elle soupira d'exaspération et lui enfonça un coude dans le ventre.

« Allez, répond merde. J'te rappelle qu'on doit être normal si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un malheur. D'ailleurs, avec Quatre, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Parce qu'à voir ta tête, votre séparation ne t'a pas enchanté.

- Et je réponds quoi ? Enfonce-moi plutôt une des tes flèches, ça m'évitera l'humiliation de ne pas avoir vu Temari me sauver.

- Ne sois pas aussi négatif, Shikamaru Nara, elle t'a tout de même sauvé la vie en Tunisie. »

Elle le vit de renfrogner et sourit au serveur en lui demandant de ramener une nouvelle pinte de bière.

.

Temari ne viendrait pas. Elle lui avait bien dit dans la salle de bain que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était là qu'il ferait interrompre sa mission. Cette blonde était déterminée. Et après tout... Nara n'avait été qu'un compagnon d'infortune. Le serveur apporta la consommation de la rousse et Shikamaru lui lança un regard suppliant qu'il ne comprit pas, alors il s'éloigna. Son attention se détourna alors de l'homme quand la porte du bistrot s'ouvrit sur Temari. Sur une Temari avec un air renfrogné et grognon. Elle les retrouva et s'installa face à Shikamaru pour l'embrasser comme jamais et il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

.

Une fois le baisé achevé, elle se recula de lui et croisa les jambes en se rasseyant. En espérant qu'il ait compris le message... Shikamaru rougit encore en regardant à droite et à gauche.

« J'en étais sûre, s'extasia l'Agent K. Pourtant à l'époque, tu étais plus branchée fille.

- On change avec le temps. Pas toi ? »

A la façon dont le prit Karin, Temari se félicita de lui avoir envoyé cette pique.

« En fait, je voulais surtout te parler, commença Temari. J'ai découvert il y a peu un progrès technique percutant. C'est comme une bague, mais quand tu appuies sur le diamant une pointe sort et en l'enfonçant dans la jugulaire on peut endormir n'importe qui. »

Faite qu'il ait compris, faite qu'il ait compris...

« Et alors ? s'étonna son interlocutrice en suivant le regard de la blonde fixé sur Nara Shikamaru. En quoi est-ce que c'est... ? »

Le fait qu'elle ne lui réponde plus était mauvais signe. Temari s'intéressa de nouveau à la rousse qui avait déjà tout compris.

.

C'est vrai que quand elle l'avait embrassé ça l'avait quand même pas mal déboussolé. Surtout quand il avait senti ce truc métallique dans sa bouche. Et puis Temari avait accaparé Karin et il avait sorti l'objet de sa bouche, une bague aux dimensions plus grosses que la moyenne avec une pierre qu'il comprit être en toc.

Temari commença alors à le regarder puis à fixer Karin tout en disant qu'une bague pouvait aussi servir de poison. Il avait appuyé et vu l'épine fine. Mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, K lui attrapait le bras, le lui tordait derrière le dos. Il crispa ses doigts sur l'objet qu'elle tentait de lui retirer sans plus rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait quand elle fut propulser contre la banquette derrière eux.

.

On avait essayé de l'embobiner. Mais ça ne se ferait pas comme ça. Alors Karin avait fait de qu'on lui apprenait à l'école, elle avait stoppé la machination, contrôlé l'ennemi. Mais pas Temari. Quatre avait sauté sur la table pour lui balancer un pied dans la tête qui la poussa vers les sièges arrières. Puis elle se releva, agrippa Temari pour lui faire subir un _kansetsu-waza_ qui la laisserait le bras dans un sale état. Mais blonde évita le coup partiellement et c'est une clé de jambe qu'elle finit par lui faire.

Le cri qu'elle poussa la grisa. Une luxation ça ne pardonnait pas.

Puis elle la relâcha pour sortir une batterie d'aiguille de taille imposante qu'elle avait mis sous une table. Karin pointa les pics vers Quatre avant qu'elle ne songe à se relever.

« Pas sympa, merde. Donne-moi l'étoile du désert et j'arrête. »

.

Etoile du désert...

Ce nom il l'avait déjà entendu. Enfin, il l'avait lu pendant la longue période où il ne faisait rien de ses journées. Tant pis, il s'en rappellerait plus tard.

.

Sa jambe la faisait souffrir et Karin la menaçait d'une aiguille de taille disproportionnée qui pourrait lui traverser le bras sans même un écoulement de sang. Temari tenta de se rabattre sur sa jambe valide pour continuer mais c'est à ce moment que K écrasa celle qui n'était plus en état de fonctionner.

_La salope_.

« On ne joue plus, Quatre. Rends-moi mon dû.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai encore sur moi ? cracha Temari en retenant une vague de douleur. »

Les aiguilles de Karin dévièrent alors sur Shikamaru qui avait tenté une approche discrète pour la désarmer. Mais il était débile ! Elle l'avait sauvé pour qu'il fuie et il restait accroché tel un amas de chewing-gum.

« A moi. Sinon je le tue. »

.

Pauvre petit serveur, alors que tous les autres, clients et personnel confondu, avaient réussi à s'enfuir, il restait là, bloqué derrière son comptoir à écouter cette histoire de diamant. Et puis cette folle de rousse qui avait brutalisé le jeune homme puis tordu la jambe de la blonde, c'était hallucinant. Avec ses aiguilles... jamais il n'avait vu d'aiguille aussi longues et surtout aussi pointues. Cette rousse, une femme aux antipodes de la femme de maison, avec son short court, son débardeur près du corps et ses cheveux volant sur ses épaules, paraissait encore plus violente et aventurière avec ses armes au bout des doigts. Malgré la trouille qui lui sortait de tous les pores de sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette scène. Maintenant qu'elle dirigeait tout son arsenal sur le brun, elle lui donnait encore plus la chaire de poule.

_« A moi. Sinon je le tue. »_

Ca avait tout l'air d'être un ultimatum. Le brun et la fille que l'autre appelait Quatre devait se connaître. Et bien se connaître pour ce qu'elle l'avait embrassé juste avant. La blonde sembla répondre un non et le brun lâcha un hurlement quand l'aventurière lui lança une épine dans le bras. Il tomba à terre en se tordant sur lui-même. Contrairement à Quatre, il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de se prendre des coups pareils.

Sans faire attention, le serveur se recula et fit vaciller les bouteilles du comptoir. Il se cacha comme il put mais déjà la sauvage l'avait aperçu.

.

Elle était ailleurs, c'était le bon moment. Ignorant cette douleur, elle se releva en s'approchant du brun pour lui enlever l'aiguille de l'épaule. L'aiguille qu'elle enfonça de toutes ses forces dans le pied de K qui, surprise, lâcha son armement.

« Lève-toi, Nara. C'est le moment d'arrêter tes jérémiades. »

Le brun pesta contre elle en se levant avec toute la difficulté du monde.

« Karin Mueka, match nul. »

Sa main se leva, la vitre derrière elle éclata en petits morceaux.

.

Shikamaru suivit l'action sans trop comprendre. La vitre explosa et Karin tomba au sol durement. Il secoua la tête. Impossible, comment Temari avait pu faire Ca. Karin gisait au sol, un trou dans le front qui s'élargissait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle à plomb de fusil de chasse.

Nara considéra alors Temari qui souriait faiblement, la jambe presque retournée. Blonde se tourna vers la voiture en face et la salua alors qu'elle filait. Il était terriblement sonné. Il se souvint ensuite de son épaule et la douleur l'électrisa.

Kankurô était quand même un sacrement bon tireur. Venir sans un plan infaillible aurait été idiot. Shikamaru méritait de survivre, ce n'était que sa faute à elle. Bon, il avait quand le bras en compote mais... il n'avait qu'à s'activer quand il le pouvait.

« Non !? Pourquoi t'as dit Non !? »

Oh, il s'en souvenait.

.

« J'ai mal.

- Arrête de te plaindre espèce de pleurnicheur. »

Shikamaru poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme en bougeant dans le lit. Ce plâtre thoraco-brachial le dérangeait mortellement et il lui était impossible de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans cet accoutrement. Il s'avança vers Temari qui, dans sa belle botte en résine, pouvait se permettre tous les mouvements qu'elle voulait. Il lui laissa un baiser dans le cou dans une position qu'il du abandonner bien vite sous la gêne persistante qu'il avait.

« Tu souffres, hein ? »

Le regard mauvais que Temari reçut la fit rire et elle étendit le brun sur le lit pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches et l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

.

Après les quelques péripéties de la veille, le contact de Temari avait filé pour prévenir le Mac de sa société. Temari était dans un sacré pétrin avec une morte sur les bras et une jambe fichue en l'air. Le Mac avait étouffé l'affaire dans l'œuf et avait fait apporter des soins à sa salarié et aussi au jeune homme qui, semblait-il, l'avait aidé à finir sa mission.

Il attrapa une cigarette aux coins de ses lèvres et l'alluma.

Fiston Nara méritait bien de faire parti de l'équipe familiale après tout ça.

.

« Mon Dieu .3. ! J'ai tué Karin ! »

.

**Sandou**

.


End file.
